The Art of Pranking
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: "As soon as the drama-snobs step on to my secret sesnor plate," she pointed at the floor. "The springs beneath the buckets will activate, knocking the buckets down and onto them. Concluding them covered in pink paint." Zora finished. Short one-shot.
1. ZPP: Zora's Paint Prank

**Another one-shot cause I was bored.**

**Sorry, some of you might want me to update You'd Be Surprised, but I can't think of what to write for that right now.**

**But I was still in a writing mood, so I wrote this.**

**This is also in Sonny's POV.**

I walked down the hallway of Condor Studios towards the cafeteria.

Zora, Grady, Nico, and Tawni were all sitting at the table, when Zora spotted and ran up to me, standing about a foot away from the doorway.

"Stop! Don't walk any farthur!" she called.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have a prank set up on the door. Let me turn it off." She walked to the side and pressed on something on the wall, then motioned for me to come inside. When I got in I noticed there was a button on the wall.

"What's with that?" I pointed to it.

"I told you, I have a prank. And since all kinds of people come in here, I have to be able to turn it off." she said.

I put my hands on my hips.

"Okay Zora, what are you up to now?"

"Well you see." she said, stepping away from the button and walk past me. She turned around so she was facing me. "I'm setting up a prank for Mackenzie Falls."

"What kind of prank?" I asked. She stepped in front of the doorway, about a foot away. She pointed up. Above the door was a shelf. A shelf that had three large silver buckets in them.

"Those are filled with salmon-pink paint, donated by our very own Tawni Hart." she said, motioning a hand towards Tawni who was sitting at a table with Nico and Grady. She smiled mischeviously. Okay, they were all clearly in on this.

"As soon as the Drama-Snobs step on to my secret sensor plate," she pointed at the floor where the doorway was. "The springs beneath the buckets will activate, knocking the buckets down and onto them. Concluding them covered in pink paint." Zora finished.

"I see." I said.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Zora said, followed by an evil laugh. I gave her a weird look and sat by the rest of my cast.

"You guys are in on this too, I take it?" I asked them.

"Yup." Nico said.

"I can't wait to see Chad's face!" Grady added.

"We won't be able to see it, it will be covered in paint!" Tawni said, laughing. We laughed along with her. Zora laughed to, but she stayed over by the button. A few Meal or No Meal girls came, so she turned it off, then as soon as they left turned it back on.

A while later, familiar blue outfits came in to view.

"This is it!" Tawni whispered excitedly. Zora pressed the button and ran back to her seat innocently.

Chad and his cast walked to the doorway.

"Rando-AHHH!" Chad hollered as the paint spilled on his head.

We all burst out into laughter.

"Glad to see your so colorful today Chad!" I said, still laughing. Our laughter died down after a while.

"Ah... they're gonna want revenge, aren't they?" I asked.

"Yup." Zora said.

"Run!" Nico called out, as we all tore out of the cafeteria, the Falls cast running after us, leaving salmon footprints behind them.

**

* * *

**

It's short. Very short. xD

**Sorry there's no Channy. **

**I was in a humor mood.**

**-Abbie**


	2. Author's Note: Possible MultiChapter?

**So far all the reviews I got asked for this to be a multi-chapter/write a sequal...**

**Maybe I will?**

**Don't worry, I can work on two stories at once if you're a fan of You'd Be Surprised.**

**Actually I kind of am already working on two stories at once... well not really. I just got two paragraphs of another story i'm gonna release after i'm finished with You'd Be Surprised. (It will be a Victorious/Sonny With A Chance crossover. :D)**

**If you read this you're the first to know about that story! Woo...**

**If I get enough reviews asking to make it a multi-chapter, I might make this a multi-chapter.**

**I kind of like that idea. xD**

**Anyway, toodles!  
**

**-Abbie**


	3. The Revenge of the Drama Actors

**Okay, so I got a lot of reviews asking for a sequal.**

**So here it is. **

**I'm not turning this into a multi-chapter, though.**

**And i'm not adding Channy.**

**I'm working on stories that aren't dripping in Channy xD.**

**Sorry, I like Channy too, but for now you can see that in You'd Be Surprised and some of my other one-shots. This is staying Channy-free, mostly. **

**This is really short too, but better the nothing, right? :D**

**I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

**Sonny's POV still.**

_"Ah... they're gonna want revenge, aren't they?" I asked._

_"Yup." Zora said._

_"Run!" Nico called out, as we all tore out of the cafeteria, the Falls cast running after us, leaving salmon footprints behind them._

Me and my cast ran into the prop house. We were out of breath as we leaned onto furniture, careful not to faint from running through the halls.

"RANDOMS!" We heard the drama-actors voices yelling behind us.

"They're coming!" Tawni said.

"LOCK THE DOOR!" Zora shouted at Nico. He scrambled over to the door and shut it. He put his body against it.

There were pounds and yelling coming from the other side.

"G, a little help here?" Nico said. Grady got up and pushed on the door too.

After a bit the pounding stopped. Then, there was a loud crash. Nico and Grady fell on the floor as the doors sprung open. I looked and there was a large salmon footprint on the door.

"I like pink, but not like this!" Portlyn screeched.

"We have shooting soon!" Chastity yelled.

"Randoms, you are gonna pay!" Chad said, pointing at us. His cast nodded behind him.

"We're not scared of you!" Zora said, running up and standing in front of Chad proudly.

"Yeah, and i'm a bit scared of you.. but you're still gonna pay!" Chad said, looking down at the 12-year-old.

She just stood even straighter, becoming more confident when he said he was scared of her.. then again, who wasn't scared of Zora?

Chad and his cast backed out of the room, sending us all glares.

"They backed out of the room!" Grady said.

"They're being dramatic. Who cares?" Tawni said.

"We're not actually scared of them, are we? I mean what could they really do..." I started, but me and my cast remebered what they had done in the past...

"Great, ZPP doomed us all!" I said, throwing my arms in the air.

"ZPP? Is that some kind of disease or something?" Tawni laughed.

"ZPP. Zora's Paint Prank. Duh?" I said. Tawni laughed even more.

"That's..so..stupid!" she said.

"Whatever! The point is, they're gonna get revenge... somehow. I just know it." I said.

Me and Tawni were walking towards our dressing room after rehearsals. Tawni opened her dressing room door and screamed.

"What?" I said, pushing my way past her.

The whole room was covered in blue paint.

I heard a voice from the vents.

"Sonny? Tawni? I'm guessing your dressing room is blue, just like Nico and Grady's?" Zora called out.

"Uh-huh." I said looking around. It looked like someone just came in here and dumped buckets of blue paint over everything.

"I'm gonna need all new everything! THIS IS HORRIBLE!" Tawni said. Then gasped. "Oh no! What if they got my clothes?" she shouted, then ran behind the orange and pink curtain.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" I shouted. And then I remebered something.

Oh, right. We started this.

**

* * *

**

So that's it. Now i'm not adding anything else. This is officially over! If you want to read more of my work, go to my profile~

**-Abbie**


End file.
